Noche de juegos
by leaf-chan
Summary: Es noche de juegos y Platinum invito los Pokedex holders y tambien a Ash y sus amigos, se van divertir, un poco de romance


**Yo: Esta vez esta Ash y sus amigos**

**Sapphire: Mejor haz de las entrevista al azar**

**Yo: Despues, que comience**

Noche de juegos

En la mansòn de Platinum

Emily: Genial, hoy es noche de juegos a divertirnos

Kevin: Inmadura

Emily: No empieces

Red: ¿A que juego jugamos?

Emily: Ajedrez

Kevin: No seas nerd Emily

Emily: No soy nerd

White: que tal "Verdad o Reto"

Blue: Si ese puede ser

Green: Lo mismo digo

Yellow: Yo apoyo a que juguemos ese juego

Gold: Yo tambien

Silver: A mi me da lo mismo

Kotone: Yo apoyo a ese juego

Crystal: Yo tambien

Serena: gracias por invitarnos

White: No hay de que aunque ustedes sean del anime

Ash: Esto sera genial

Iris: Deja de ser un niño

Emily: Asì que tu eres Ash la coontraparte de Red-senpai

Ash: Asì es me llamo Ash

Emily: soy Emily encantada de conocerte

May: Es raro estar con alguien que es igual ti

Sapphire: Lo mismo digo

Ruby: A diferencia que Sapphire es salvaje, poco femenina...

Emily: Pero aùn asì te gusta

Ruby: Emily deja de decir eso *sonrojado*

Emerald: Si la amas ademas cuando estamos los 3 algunas veces creo que tendria que tocar el violìn

Max: Lo mismo te digo, mi hermana esta enamorada de Ash

Emerald: Te entiendo

Al rato llega Brock

Brock: Hola a to... ¡Wow aquì hay puras chicas hermosas! *empezo a coquetear a todas las chicas*

Misty: ¡Brock ven aca! *le jala la oreja*

Max: Ven antes de que te metas en problema *le jala de la oreja tambien*

Brock: ¡Nooo! ¡Todavia no se su nombre!

Blue: *le salio una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime* siempre es asì

Ash: Si no tiene remedio

Kotone: Gold se nota que ibas a explotar de celos

Gold: ¡Asì es! ¡Nadien le coquetea a mi Crys o la toca solo yo!

Crys: A mi nadien me va a tocar y ni siquiera tu

Silver: No tienes remedio Gold

Bonnie: Tu me caes bien Sapphire

Sapphire: Gracias tu tambien a mi

Bonnie: Ya se, esta decidido

Sapphire: ¿Uh?

Bonnie: Por favor se la esposa de mi hermano

Todos: ¡Eh! *expto Serena y Ash*

Ruby: D-De eso nunca me opongo

Emerald: ¿Celoso?

Ruby: ¡N-No!

Clemont: ¡B-Bonnie! *sonrojado*

Bonnie: Pero si es cierto

Clemont: Mejor ven *la agarra con el brazo aipom*

Bonnie: Por favor Sapphire piensalo

Platinum: Mejor empezamos

Dawn: Estoy de acuerdo

Cilan: Lo mismo digo

Red: Bien yo empiezo, Ash verdad o reto

Ash: Reto

Red: Te reto a tener un combate conmigo

Ash: Acepto

Todos: Eso es tipico de Red y Ash *pensaron*

1 hora despues del combate (yo: si lo se soy floja)

Ash: Genial me ganaste

Red: Cuando mejores puedes venir a retarme

Ash: Con gusto

Kevin: Mi turno, Black verdad o reto

Black: Reto

Kevin: Te reto a besar a White

Black y White: ¡Eh!

Black: Esta bien

Beso a White

Black: Continuen *sonrojado* Me voy a vengar de ti Kevin *penso*

Serena: Cilan verdad o reto

Cilan: Verdad

Serena: ¿Quien te gusta?

Cilan: En especial nadien

White: Platinum verdad o reto

Platinum: Reto

White: Te reto a decir al chico que te gusta

Platinum: A mi me gusta... Pearl y Diamond

Pearl: ... *escupe su bebida*

Platinum les agarra del brazo a los 2

White: A eso no me referia en gustar

Crystal: Despues de todo son el trio de Sinnoh

White: Eso es cierto

Bonnie: Blue verdad o reto

Blue: Verdad

Bonnie: ¿Puedo ser tan hermosa como tu?

Blue: Pues claro linda, ho, ho, ho

Bonnie: Gracias

Green: Chica ruidosa

Black: Mi turno, me las pagaras Kevin je, je, verdad o reto Kevin

Kevin: Reto

Black: Te reto a besar a Emily por 20 segundos

Kevin: ¡Que!

Black: Ve y hazlo

La beso 20 segundos

Misty: Ya me aburrio el juego, jueguemos otro juego

Gold: Si, la chica del pelo de zanahoria tiene razon

Misty: No me digas asì

Gold: Yo te digo como quiero

Misty: Ya veras

Yellow: Juguemos al Twister

Todos: Si

Empezaron a jugar

Emily: Rojo en el pie izquierdo (yo: algo asì se juega)

5 minutos despues, Gold y Kevin se reian ya que Ash estaba muy cerca de May

Gold: Ja, ja, ja

Kevin: Ja, ja, ja

Ash: Estoy incomodo *sonrojado*

May: Lo mismo digo *sonrojada*

Las compañeras de Ash miraban celosas a May

Misty: _Ya veras May_ *pensando*

Dawn: _No dejare que me lo quites_ *pensó*

Iris: _No dejare que te quedes con Ash_ *pensó*

Serena: _No me voy a rendir ante ti May_ *pensó*

Blue: Ash es popular con las chicas

Red: Es cierto

Emily: Mejor juguemos otro juego

Misty, Dawn, Iris y Serena: Estamos de acuerdo contigo

Gold: Ya se, Emily te reto a jugar ajedrez conmigo

Emily: Ok

2 minutos despues

Emily: Hackemate

Gold: ¡No puede ser!

Kevin: Mejor otro juego

Emily: Juguemos a "New Super Mario Bros U"

Kevin: ¿Tienes la consola?

Emily: Si, la Wii y la Wii U

10 minutos despues

Pearl: ¡Noo! ¡Casì la pasaba!

Diamond: La pase

Platinum: Yo tambien

Pearl: ¡Callense! (yo: Diamond y Platinum trollearon a Pearl)

Gold: Juguemos este

Kotone: Super Smash Bros Melee

Blue: Yo elijo, Silve vs Kotone vs Crystal vs Gold

Empezoron a jugar

Gold: ¡En tu cara Silver te gane!

Silver: Eres como un niño

Gold: *derroto a Crystal* Ja, Te gane Crys

Crystal: Callate

Gold: Si les gane a todos

Kotone: No a mi no

Gold: Te ganare facilmente

50 segundos despues

Kotone: ¡Te gane!

Gold: ¡Noo! *se gano en un ricon deprimido al estilo anime* (yo: ya saben se pone un aura morada alrededor, ustedes me entienden)

Kotone: Era solo un juego

Gold: No lo era

Emily: ¿Que te paso Gold-senpai?

Gold: Emily *la abrazo de la cintura*

Emily: Si *un poco sonrojada*

Crystal: Gold, ya empezaste hacer de las tuyas *celosa*

Gold: Si yo no hice nada

Crystal: Idiota *le pego*

Ash: Auch, eso debe doler

Brock: Te apoyo

Platinum: Ya es hora de irnos a dormir

Todos: Ok

Se fueron a dormir en habitaciones diferentes las chica con las chicas y los chicos con los chicos

-Con las chicas-

Yellow: Que tal si hablamos de romance

Blue: Si

Yellow: Cada una dira el chico que te gusta

Blue: A mi me gusta Green, se que es serio y todo un pesado pero es lindo

Yellow: A mi me gusta mi novio Red obiamente

Crystal: A mi me gusta Gold me sacara de quicio y todo pero aun asi lo quiero

Kotone: Como que era muy obio

Crystal: Kotone

Kotone: Pero si es cierto

Crystal: Mejor cuenta quien te gusta

Kotone: Como dije en el programa de Hana, me gusta Silver

Sapphire: Me gusta Ruby pero tambien me saca de quicio

Platinum: A mi bueno... me gusta Diamond

White: pero no que te gustaban Pearl y Diamond

Platinum: Crei que el reto te referias al decir tus mejores amigos

White: No importa, me gusta Black sera un griton, distraido y lindo pero aun asi me gusta

Emily: Como ya saben me gusta Kevin pero creo que no siente lo mismo por mi

White: El esta loco por ti Emily

Emily: ¿Asì?

White: Si

Bonnie: A mi me gusta un poco Max

Blue: Ustedes no me digan aquien le gusta *se referia Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Serena* Estan enamoradas de Ash cierto

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Serena: Si, ¿Como lo supiste?

Todas: Es muy obio -.- *exepto Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Serena*

Blue: Para la otra le decimos a Hana que haga un programa de quien se gana el corazon de Ash

Emily: Las invitamos a este programa

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie y Serena: Entrevista al azar

Emily: Si es algo de tipo de pregunta, se que es para los holders pero quieren venir

Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie y Serena: Claro

Las chicas seguian hablando cosas de mujeres y eso

-Con las chicos-

Ellos estaban hablando de pokemones y batallas

Ash: Y asì fue como derrote Surge cuando estaba en Kanto, ¿Cierto Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika, pikapi (Si y se lo merecia)

Gold: Oigan a ustedes les gusta a alguien

Ruby: Si pero guardenlo como secreto

Red: Lo siento Gold, Brock tendran que irse

Brock y Gold: Oye, si sabemos guardar un secreto

Red: Solo estaba bromeando, bueno ustedes saben que me gusta mi novia Yellow obiamente

Green: A mi me gusta Blue, sera ruidosa pero es linda

Gold: A mi me gusta Crystal, es muy Hermosa y me encanta hacerla enojar

Silver: A mi me gusta Kotone

Ruby: A mi me gusta Sapphire

Emerald: Era muy obio

Ruby: No

Emerald: Si y harto

Ruby: Callate

Diamond: A mi me gusta la señorita

Pearl: A mi nadien

Emerald: Lo mismo digo

Black: Me gusta White estan bella

Kevin: Me gusta Emily

Gold: Era muy obio tambien

Kevin: Callate

Cilan: A mi nadien por ahora

Clemont: Lo mismo digo

Brock: A mi me gusta la enfermera Jot, la official Jenny, Fortunia...

Max: Ya si sabemos que te gustan muchas

Ash: ¿Y a ti Max? ¿Quien te gusta?

Max: Me gusta un poco Bonnie

Ash: No se quien me gusta, podria ser May o Serena, no lo se

Black: Pronto sabras la respuesta

Ash: Tienes razòn

Red: Pueden venir a este programa *se referia a Ash, Brock, Max, Cilan y Clemont*

Ash, Brock, Max, Cilan y Clemont: Entrevista al azar

Red: Sera para nosotros los holders pero quieren venir

Ash, Brock, Max, Cilan y Clemont: Si claro

Kevin: Me dio sueño, buenas noche

Todos: Buenas noche

Se durmieron

Fin

**Yo: De repente se me ****ocurrió**

**Emily: Asi que lo vas a integrar a ellos**

**Yo: Si por que no**

**Emily: Que bien, màs gente**

**Yo: Pronto actualizare y dejenles preguntas a Misty, Ash, Brock, Max, Cilan, Clemont, May, Dawn, Iris, Bonnie y Serena**

**Sapphire: Pero no aquì**

**Yo: En el Fic que se llama "Entrevistando a los Pokedex Holders"**

**Ruby: Adios y Buenas noche**


End file.
